The Dressing Room
by rmhale
Summary: Edward's trip to the mall turns out to be a lot better than he ever bargained for. E/J slash. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello my dears... I got this in my head yesterday and it wouldn't leave. I was stuck in a dressing room and fantasizing about how JRath would free me...never happened, but this idea did :-)**

**Dirty, smutty fun...hope you enjoy.**

**Read and review please...they make me write more!!**

**Thanks to OnTheTurningAway for fixing this up...I was sleepy and it was a mess, she is the perfect band-aid!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the smutty words...SM owns the rest.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Dressing Room

EPOV

I hated to shop. Hated it with a fucking passion. It drove me up the wall and I needed a drink every time I had to do it.

That day was no exception.

Wandering around the mall was driving me bat-shit crazy. I had no choice, I needed some new clothes for the first day of my job. There was a business casual dress code and I didn't think my torn jeans and slogan tees were going to do the trick. Having already been to three stores and finding absolutely nothing that didn't make me look like a tool, I headed into the good ol' preppy Banana Republic.

I walked in and immediately started looking at the black pants. So far I have struck out all over the board in finding any that looked good on me. There was a certain way I wore them. Fitted, sitting low on the hips and accentuating my assets. I was good looking and I knew it, I also knew what to wear that drove all the guys fucking wild.

_Here's to hoping that there are some fine fucking guys at work and that they are at least bi-curious._

There was nothing I loved more than getting my hands on a beautiful, supposedly _straight_ boy and making him scream my name out in pleasure as I took him to heights he never knew possible. I loved to give head and to fuck and be fucked; it didn't matter to me either way.

Grabbing a few different styles of pants, I walked over to the button-down shirts. Opting to go for colors that brought out the wicked gleam in my green eyes, I went about gathering a few shirts to try on as well. Then, a husky voice with a southern drawl stopped me cold.

"Why hello, handsome. Is there something I can help you find?" he murmured right into my ear. My whole body erupted in goose bumps.

Turning around slowly to look at him sent shock waves through my system as his face came into view.

_Fuck me, he was gorgeous._

His sultry grey-blue eyes stood out against the soft waves of blonde that framed his face. His skin was taut, smooth and sun-kissed. Peeking down at his mouth, I watched in awe as his perfect, pink tongue came out and wet his full, crimson lips.

"Fuck," I gasped out loud.

His mouth turned up into a lazy smirk. "See something you like?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The sheer beauty of the man in front of me had literally robbed me of breath. I turned back towards the rack to try and collect myself, I'm sure he thought I was a bumbling idiot.

"I...um...need to try these on?" I grumbled, pissed off that I didn't have the upper hand here. That was a new feeling for me.

The heat of his body singed me as I felt him walk right up behind me. His body was lightly pressed into my back and when he spoke into my ear again, all the blood rushed to my cock.

"Let me take these for you and I'll start a room, sir." His arm came around the front of me and brushed against my side as he took the clothes from my hand. We stood there for a moment until I felt my body lean slightly back into him.

He let out a low groan, "Watch it there, darlin', unless you want to try on more than these clothes."

With that parting line I felt his warm, wet tongue trace the shell of my ear, then he walked off.

_God dammit, I was so fucking hard!_

There was nothing I wanted to do more than to follow that blonde god back to the dressing room and fuck the shit out of him, but even I wasn't bold enough to fuck out in public. He was just so damn _HOT!_I needed to get a grip here.

_You are Edward Fucking Cullen and you will not let some retail store boy fluster you, shake it off!_

Squaring my shoulders, I decided the best course of action was to get in there, try on the clothes and get out of there. There was no way I was leaving without something to wear to work tomorrow.

I made my way toward the dressing rooms and saw him hanging the clothes up in one of them. He was so fucking fine, I wanted to bend his ass over and slam into him repeatedly. My hard-on was throbbing by this point and I felt like I was about to self-destruct. Hoping my problem wasn't too obvious, I walked over to where he stood. His enticing smell was overpowering. Vanilla, cinnamon and pure fucking man. I could almost taste him on my tongue and fuck I was dying to.

Looking at me through his lashes, he bit onto his lower lip while smirking at me. It was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen.

_Mother fucker...I wanted to touch him so bad!_

"Well, darlin'," he drawled, "looks like it's time for you to strip out of those clothes and slip into something wetter."

_Did he just fucking say wetter? Hell no, you idiot, he said better...right?_

I swallowed, hard. He parted his sensuous lips and dragged his tongue across them and that's when I saw it.

_Oh dear lord, he has a mother fucking tongue ring._

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I thought about how that would feel sliding up and down my dick...FUCK! I felt him grab me by the shirt and pull me into the dressing room. My eyes stayed closed the entire time, only opening when I heard the click of the knob. Looking around, I saw that he had left me alone in the room.

My body was on fire and only the blonde angel could put it out. I needed to taste and feel his skin so fucking bad, but how? Whipping my shirt off, I threw it in the corner and then went to remove my jeans so I could try this shit on, get his number and hook up with him later. Reaching down to my zipper, the backs of my fingers slid down the contours of my rock hard cock.

"Oh...god..." I moaned softly. It felt so fucking good. I pushed down my jeans and pulled my cock out,slowly starting to stroke myself. Sitting down on the chair, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall behind me. Parting my lips, my breaths came out heavier as I moved my hand up and down my shaft, my heart beating faster with every stroke.

I imagined it was the gorgeous southern boy who was touching me and fucking me with his hands. My imagination was in over drive, I swear I could fucking smell him in there with me. Breathing in deep through my nose, I allowed the scent to wash over me. The heat in the room was overwhelming.

Suddenly, I felt a hand cover mine at the same time petal soft lips met my open mouth.

"Let me help you with that, sugar," he groaned into my mouth as his tongue swept in to claim mine. I only froze for a split second before I grasped his face and pulled it towards mine. My fingers dove straight into his hair and I moaned loudly into the hottest fucking kiss I had ever had. His silky tongue caressed mine, the ball of his tongue ring rubbing back and forth, heightening my senses.

He pulled back slightly, "You have to be quiet, love." His eyes were boring into mine, waiting for me to acknowledge him.

Nodding my head, I whispered, "Name?"

"Jasper, darlin'. That's all you need to know, now stand up," he demanded.

_Look at me like that beautiful and I will do whatever the fuck you want._

I slowly stood up and stepped out of my jeans. He took at step back and admired my entire body from head to toe. His eyes became hooded with lust and his breathing was becoming as labored as mine.

"Fuckin' perfect," he growled, then pulled me to him and sealed our mouths together once more. I frantically started pulling at his shirt while my lips stayed fused to his. The ball sliding along my lower lip was making me lose control. After unbuttoning his shirt all the way down, I pushed it off of his shoulders. We both groaned as our fevered skin finally touched.

His nails dug into my back and I felt the sting as he dragged them down. I could feel the flaming lines in my skin. It was such a fucking turn on. I ground my cock right into his, causing him to bury his face in my neck and bite down to keep from yelling out in pleasure. My body writhed against his as I hissed from the pain.

"Easy there, gorgeous," I whispered into his ear.

Pulling back, he smirked at me as he undid his belt and went to remove his pants. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Edward," I sighed as his beautiful body was slowly uncovered, while his pants slowly fell to the ground. His cock was fucking amazing. Long, thick and dripping at the tip. I needed him so badly. Pushing him down onto the chair, I knelt before him and took his dick right in between my lips. I pulled out the bead of liquid with my tongue and savored the taste before I slowly began to move my head up and down.

He threw his head back, plunged his fingers into my hair and pulled tight.

"Fucking hell, Edward. Your mouth feels so damn good," he groaned softly as his hips began to buck gently into my mouth. I sucked him off for a few more minutes before he pulled my head back. Looking at the fuck-hot, naked man before me, I waited for him to calm slightly. He leaned down and kissed me fiercely, bruising my tender lips with his own.

He slowly stood me up, pulled his mouth from mine and smiled as he turned my body slightly.

"How do you want to be fucked, darlin'? Soft and sweet or hard and rough?" he rasped, dragging my hips to him and rubbing his cock up and down my ass.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned. I was gone, he had control and I willingly handed it over to him.

Leaning down to pull the belt from his pants, he growled. "Hard and rough it is, now turn around, Edward." He winked at me and turned my back to him. His hands came around the front of my waist and he took my hands and bound them together with the belt. Pulling them up over my head, he looped it around the hook in the room meant for clothes.

"Baby, can you keep it down?" he quietly murmured in my ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.

"Yes, I can...I'll try," I whispered, rubbing my ass into his dick. He grabbed my hips in both hands, halting my movement.

"Patience," he called out gently before letting me go. He pulled the chair over to where I was and positioned it so I could get on it and kneel. I met his eyes in the mirror in front of me, he kept our gazes locked while he trailed his fingers down my chest, across my abdomen and stopping at my hips. It was so _hot..._watching his darker hands on my alabaster skin.

"You look so fucking sexy tied up and ready to be fucked, Edward. Is that what you want?" He started to drag the ball of his tongue down my spine.

"Yes," I hissed out passionately. He owned my fucking soul right now and he could do whatever he wanted with me.

I heard him rustling the pockets of his pants, then the tear of the condom package and snap of the bottle of lube. My body was ready to be claimed by him.

He was moaning, as I heard him rubbing the lube up and down his massive cock.

_If he doesn't fuck me now, I am going to scream!_

"You ready, darlin'?" he asked as I felt two slick fingers slowly push into me. The pleasure was intense and I arched my back, aching for more.

"Yes, Jasper....Fuck me, please..." I begged.

He removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his dick. He held me in place, so I wouldn't push back onto him before he was ready.

He pushed his cock in swiftly as his mouth came down on my shoulder and his teeth sunk in. The feelings were overwhelming, swirling all around me and threatening to drown me in the rapture of it all.

He pulled back and began to thrust his hips hard, the only sounds you could hear was the harshness of our breathing and slapping of skin. It was so erotic.

He reached around, took my cock gently into his hand and started to stroke it in time with his hips.

"Fuck...baby...feels so good...unghhhhhhh...," I moaned, pulling at the belt and pushing my hips back into his.

He kept pounding into me, his grunts becoming louder and louder.

"Kiss me," he beckoned and I turned my head to meet his waiting mouth.

Our mouths and tongues made furious love to each other and our sweaty skin thrashed together with our wild fucking. The combination of his hand stroking me, his tongue fucking me and his cock slamming into me sent me spiraling towards heaven.

"Fuck, baby...gonna cum...," I grunted, as long streams of white jetted from my dick and covered his hand and the wall in front of me. I shuddered and clamped down on his cock with my ass. He grabbed tighter, bruising the tender flesh at my hip.

"Edward....fuck....ung....cumming baby...fucking shit!" he groaned as I felt his orgasm overtake his body. He held me still and fucked me with short, hard thrusts while he placed open mouth kisses on my neck. His hips finally began to slow down and then stop.

Reaching above me, he undid the belt and rubbed at the red, angry indentations where I had been resisting.

Pulling me to him, he wrapped him arms around me and I did the same to him. Our cocks were softening against each other as we tried to get our breathing back to normal.

"I love you, Edward," he whispered in my ear.

Placing my mouth against his, I smiled. "I love you too, beautiful."

He kissed me once more before letting go.

Smirking, he slapped my bare ass as I bent over to get my clothes on.

"I'll see you at home darlin'. Did you want these clothes?" He asked in that twang that still drove me crazy five years together.

"Just a pair of pants and one shirt, you pick babe. After all, you're the one that is going to fuck me in them at my new office, _soon_." I grinned at him.

"Yes I will, sugar. Yes I will." He looked at me through those golden waves and winked.

One last kiss and I was out the door.


End file.
